


Reluctant Spanking

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean just wants one thing for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Spanking

"There's something to be said for pretending you've stopped aging around 29 or so," Viggo grins.

Sean twists his head and looks back at him, frowning. "Are you saying I'm old?"

"I'm saying my hand's getting tired."

"Isn't that just too goddamned bad?" Sean snorts. "We were up to thirty."

"And you're forty-three this year...?"

"Forty-four. Wanker. You know that."

"The dangers of being married to someone with a spanking fetish."

"I'm getting older every minute, love. You're going to owe me extra at this rate."

Viggo draws his hand back and gives Sean another hard slap. "Good?"

"Yes..."

"Happy birthday."


End file.
